Those nights
by ginguy
Summary: A really short Byakuya x Hisana! Her frail figure was used to it. It – those nights of brief pain, exhilaration, thrill and satisfaction. It – those nights of heavy breathing. It – those nights, he always looked forward to. A little detailed smut so rated M!


**I'm on a Byakuya phase right now! Drabble and smut, although not really detailed (for purposes), it's still rated M to be safe X) **

**Byakuya x Hisana; My forever favourite Bleach OTP.**

* * *

She sat outside the low balcony; her slender arm supported her position as she pressed her wrist on the wooden floor, her back and limbs covered in a light transparent pink shawl. Her bare neck was protected by the long, thick strands of her hair – always so black and silky – but the rest of her body shivered from the immediate cool winds that passed her. She wondered why she came out so exposed but diverted her eyes to the glaring full moon and suddenly, she felt a little better. Perhaps it was the fact that no matter how lonely she felt, the moon always shone for her – a light that indicated hope and continuous faith that will guide her to happiness and bliss.

And hard as she could believe it, she was in that very state at that moment – albeit there was that guilt she endlessly carried on her shoulders, the guilt of abandoning the only family she ever had – she was positive that one day, one day, she'll find Rukia. But it was nighttime, and there was no need for such remorse thoughts when the night demanded peace and quiet.

She flinched and gasped when she felt the warm hand that cupped her shoulder and her head tilted to look at her husband, indifferent than ever, staring at her. He stroked it and silently, turned back to the room. This loyalty she felt to her husband came in great forms; she represented and honoured him well with modesty, class and humility. Her loyalty, also in small forms, was when she raised her knees to stand up and follow her husband into the room. Something she had never thought of, but something he appreciated.

Hisana's small body always felt the overwhelming size of his, yet, it was also an excitement. Her frail figure was used to _it. It_ – those nights of brief pain, exhilaration, thrill and satisfaction. _It _– those nights of heavy breathing. _It _– those nights, _he _always looked forward to. After all, Byakuya was still a hot-blooded man. There were some things in life that were to be taken seriously, there were some things in life that were meant to be left alone, and there were some things in life that gave a certain serious, cool, and apathetic Kuchiki _satisfaction, pleasure and enjoyment_ – not that Byakuya never had fun in his life, but we all know what kind of person he is.

Touching her drove him nuts, her shoulder down to her exposed neck that invited his warm lips. When his face lowers to kiss hers, her instinctive action to swerve her face to the side was her coyness that was always cute. He helps himself to lightly kiss her cheek, seeing her eyes shut from embarrassment of her inability to mimic him – but that was okay, he enjoyed pleasing her – and her neck grew hot from his sweet breath that triggered a content sigh from her lips. Her hands felt his waists as he savoured the sweet fresh flora scent she always wore on her neck. He could hear her wincing as he lifted her legs to wrap around him and positioned himself between her. Her labour breathing, her short whimpers and finally the soft moans when he delved deep inside. His body rhythmic and gentle always accelerates into harsher and more aggressive thrusts, causing her hands to grip his hair and scratch his back. Her husband was usually silent, but in the spurs of moments, he decides to enjoy the night and growls loudly. He grips the pillow beside her head and presses his forehead to hers, intensely kissing her and moving to her cheek as he continues. And finally, he stops as he growls tenderly beside her ear, releasing, smiling to himself Hisana's grip on his waists loosening, her hands rubbing his waists and a sweet sigh out from her mouth…

He lay beside her, his eyes at the ceiling and shifted to her direction, her back facing him as she slept quietly. Their routine of making love always left her tired, her delicate body finished for the night. He shifted to mirror her posture, and snaked his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.


End file.
